MIMO operation in combination with spatial multiplexing is used in various wireless standards, such as IEEE 802.11n, IEEE 802.11 ac, Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) for example. In MIMO systems, multiple spatially separated users may be concurrently serviced, and multiple data streams may be concurrently transmitted in the same frequency band. However, conventional MIMO systems have ever-increasing demands on throughput, and limits on the throughput of such MIMO systems are quickly approaching due to such increasing demand. Furthermore, there is more competition for frequency bands for wireless communication.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a transmission and/or a reception technology that facilitates meeting a growing demand for higher throughput without a further increase in the communication bandwidth.